


A Page From the Past

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: collarcorner, Fanart, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Peter stumbles upon an old photograph in Neal's apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts).



> Created for CollarCorner Fall Fest 2016.

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/56stuhcerzjg1tm/brothers.png?dl=0)


End file.
